The Curse of the Ginger Nut
by PhoenixTears-x
Summary: Hagrid has recently gotten over a bad breakup with his one true love Dobby, but now a new monster has reared it's head. Follow Hagrid on a journey of self discovery, together with his pals Dumbledore and Harry, they must try and battle forces that seem to be threatening life as they know it. SEQUEL TO 'THE HEART OF HAGRID'.


Hagrid heaved a sigh, "Oh Fang, life is so cruel!"

Fang couldn't help but agree, he'd been listening to Hagrid moaning for the last 3 months.

At a chap of the door, Hagrid got up slowly, he opened the door and turned straight back around to sit back on his bed, Dumbledore and Harry walked in.

Dumbledore and Harry had tried everything to get Hagrid out of his recent depression, and they finally had enough, they knew some serious action was required.

"Hagrid! We're sick of your nonsense! If you don't get out of this depression, we shall be very cross!"

Harry nodded in conviction, "Preach it Dumbledore" he said with his eyes closed.

Hagrid simply stared "Well Mabye you should try living in my shoes for a day, oh that's right, you can't! You aren't GINGER!"

He roared the last word and wept into his giant hands.

"Hagrid this will not do! What about the Weasleys?" Harry tried to reason.

"The weasleys! They are the ugliest wizards and witches that I've ever seen in my life! Their hair looks like orange diarrhoea! They are vile and hideous and I wish they would jump in the lake right now!"

Dumbledore stood up, there was thunder in his eyes. "you aren't the man I once knew Hagrid" His tone was not sympathetic.

He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Fang "Wingardium Gingerdogosa" and suddenly Fang was ginger all over. This was too far for Hagrid, he fell to the ground and started pounding his fists on it "you've ruined my life! First you burn my hair off with a potion that makes it grow back ginger, then you sentence my dog to the same fate. Leave this place now. Oh why, oh why, oh WHY!"

Dumbledore and Harry left the cabin then; when they were a little bit away from Hagrid's cabin they looked at one another and immediately started roaring with laughter. "He….has….a….ginger….dog" wheezed Harry, leaning on Dumbledore for support.

Dumbledore stood straight after catching his breath, "I have a plan" he said somberly, "and it may just work, meet me here at 3am, wear only black, and bring a trout from the lake".

Harry agreed, as funny as Hagrid looked with his short sleek ginger hair and black shaggy beard, he needed his pal back.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

At 3am Harry stood concealed in the forest edge, he was soaking wet and shivering, his black face paint had washed off in the lake too. But he had the trout and that was the most important thing.

He heard panting in the distance and knew Dumbledore was coming, although he couldn't see him, evidently he hadn't lost his face paint fighting off the giant squid like Harry had, all to get a stupid trout.

"Harry do you have the trout?" came a voice behind him, he nearly dropped the fish in fright. He held it up to Dumbledore and the fish was illuminated in the moonlight.

"Harry you absolutely bloody eejit, that's not a trout, that's a salmon! Accio Trout!" he said waving his wand and 30 seconds later he held a real trout in his hands. Harry couldn't believe he had wrestled the giant squid for no reason.

Off they went in the inky blackness "Whats going on Dumbledore?" asked Harry, with no idea what the plan was. "Just you wait and see, we're going into Hagrids"

They got to Hagrid's front door, it took them a lot longer than it would in daylight because they couldn't really see where they were going, and Harry kept stepping on Dumbledore's cloak, and gently pushed it open. He was snoring very loudly on his bed, his ginger hair almost glowing in the dark.

"Harry you need to keep fang calm" Dumbledore whispered.

"okay that's fine" said harry patting Fangs head and letting him drool all over his sleeve.

Dumbledore leaned right over Hagrid's face with the fish poised as though to kiss him, he was murmuring some strange words. Suddenly Hagrid's eyes flew open.

"ARGHHHH! He screamed, jumping out of his bed.

Fang suddenly started barking, Dumbledore was so startled that he flung the fish in Hagrid's face, Harry jumped in fright and flung the salmon he was holding at Hagrid's face. "RUN!" screamed Dumbledore.

Harry was already out the door, they both ran as fast as they could, Dumbledore surprisingly fast for a 300 year old man.

Harry chanced a glance back to see what was going on in Hagrid's, hopefully he wasn't chasing them. Harry had to stop and look, there was fireworks coming out of Hagrid's chimney, his whole cabin shone in the pitch black. "I think my plan may have gone a bit wrong" said Dumbledore thoughtfully; Harry just shook his head "you think?" Harry asked, sarcastically. Poor Hagrid, thought Harry, there's just no escaping Dumbeldore's madness.

The next morning Harry awoke to a very strange wailing sound, he thought maybe a banshee had escaped into the castle, or even worse, that he and Dumbledore had turned Hagrid into a Banshee.

He looked out of the window of his dormitory and what he saw shocked him. It was a huge figure standing in the middle of the grounds, orange bob glowing in the mist, a kilt around his waist, playing the bagpipes with hopeless abandon. Harry's gasp of shock made Ron come running to look too. He didn't even say any words, he simply looked at Harry and back to Hagrid then shook his head and went back to his bed. Harry didn't know what to do, so he went to class as normal and vowed to go and see Hagrid at lunch.

The bagpiping stopped at 10am, for which Harry and everyone else was glad, it really was a tuneless racket. At 1pm he met Dumbledore to go and see what was going on with Hagrid. They didn't get too far before they seen a huge figure in a skirt bounding towards them, at first they thought Hagrid was coming to attack them but before they couldn't turn around to run in the opposite direction, he pounced on them, their legs crumpled beneath them and the breath was forced out of their lungs. He was hugging them, and crying happy tears, "I'm so happy that I'm ginger! I'm so happy" he almost wailed and tears streamed down his cheeks. There was a muffled scream from Dumbledore, "you've broke our legs you absolute utter imbocile!" he managed to get out whenever Hagrid moved his arm a bit.

This was the third time that Harry had his limbs broken by Hagrid, the second time for Dumbledore, the first time Hagrid had crushed all of Dumbledore's vertebrae because he picked him up and spun him around in a circle when he got to excited one day, so really they were used to it by now. They found themselves in the hospital wing, in beds across from each other waiting for the bone fixing potion to do its job. Suddenly a tremendous, wailing racket met their ears. "What in the name of Merlin's wife's thong was that?" said Dumbledore, Harry raised his eyebrows, and looked over at him. They both groaned at the same time, "Hagrid."

"Quick look out the window" said Dumbledore loudly, trying to be heard over the screaming sound.

Harry was right beside the window so took a little peek out of the curtains to the corridor outside. There was Hagrid. Dressed head to toe in black, black kilt, black jacket and a black veil over his head, playing a pair of black bagpipes. Keeping a vigil outside their sick beds.

Harry quickly closed the curtain again and groaned. "it's Hagrid". Dumbledore made a face. "I think I preferred it when he was moaning about being ginger" he said glumly, he threw his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes in defeat. The noise continued until Professor Mcgonagall finally came to tell Hagrid to take his bagpiping elsewhere, so he did, he came straight into the Hospital to continue his playing, madam pomfrey was having none of it and just pointed at the door until Hagrid left. They listened to the sound of bagpipes retreating down the corridor and round the corner. Harry was so relieved that he cried.

"What sort of cruel spell did you put on Hagrid to make him start playing the bagpipes and breaking peoples legs?!" Harry exclaimed into his pillow, his head was aching after listening to the bagpipes for so long and because he had wept so much when Hagrid left.

"I was trying to make him forget that he had orange hair, its why I needed the fish, they are instrumental in making sure he would keep forgetting. But the combination of trout and salmon and screaming the word 'run' after completing the spell has had a totally different effect."

"I suppose it could be a lot worse, it's better than when he was heartbroken over Dobby, those plaits in his beard were too much" Harry shook his head in sheer disgust remembering how truly traumatic it was when he only buttoned the bottom 3 buttons of his shirt and wore a medallion in the midst of his thick, bushy chest hair.


End file.
